justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Cool Times (So Good)
) |game = |artist = Da Zhang Wei ( ) |year = 2012 |dg = / |pictos = 128 |mode = Duet |pc = / to / to Disco/Apple |gc = / to Green/Blue |lc = (Files) |nogm = 4 |nowc = JDCSoGood |perf = }}"Cool Times (So Good)" ( ) by Da Zhang Wei ( ) was planned to be on but was never released into the game before the shutdown of the game. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet featuring two males. P1 P1 wears a neon green cap, light purple sweatshirt with a yellow triangle and a green one, a red hood, green zebra-striped pants, magenta high socks, and yellow and purple shoes. P2 P2 has curly black hair, a pair of sunglasses with a yellow frame, a light purple jacket with magenta sleeves with some green zebra-striped parts with a yellow T-shirt underneath, some light purple pants with some yellow and magenta stripes, and a pair of green shoes. After turning black and white, their outfits use only three colors: red, blue and green; all the remaining parts are black, including the skin. Jdcsogood coach 1 big.png|P1 Jdcsogood coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background features a traditional Chinese dragon; in the instrumental parts, it has a zebra pattern, a multi-colored Chinese letter, colorful triangles, two zebras and some separately animated parts. Then, it has pink and green zebra heads, the same multi-colored Chinese letter in different patterns and zebra-striped multi-color sunglasses. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Punch your arms upwards and kick with your right leg. Gold Move 2: Move your elbows backwards energetically and kick with your right leg. Gold Moves 3 and 4: Extend your arms quickly to the left and move your body to the right. Jdcsogood gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Jdcsogood gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Jdcsogood gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Jdcsogood gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Jdcsogood gm 3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Jdcsogood gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Trivia * The zebra pattern in the background is recycled from Gangnam Style. * The clothes, the traditional dragon, and the zebra heads are inspired from the music video. ** Additionally, the move immediately following the first Gold Move is taken from the music video. * Some slow-motion effects are used before Gold Move 4. * P2 s shoes glitch from green to purple when he steps forward. * Similar to 4 Walls and Gee, the line before the last Gold Move is so long that it reaches the end of the pictograms slide. * The fourth time the dancer s skin turns black, different pictogram colors are used even though their color scheme is the same as the choruses. Gallery Game Files Jdcsogood cover generic.png|''Cool Times (So Good)'' ( ) Jdcsogood cover 2x.png| cover JDCSoGood pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Jdcsogood jdnowc menu mod.png|''Cool Times (So Good)'' ( ) on the menu (mod) Jdcsogood jdnowc coachmenu mod.png|Coach selection screen (mod) Jdcsogood jdnowc gameplay 2.PNG| gameplay Behind the Scenes Jdcsogood bts.png|Behind the Scenes Jdcsogood bts process.gif Others Jdcsogood p2 shoe glitch.png|P2 s shoe glitch Jdcsogood long line.png|The lyric that reached at the end of the pictograms slide Videos Official Music Video 大张伟 - 倍儿爽（官方正式版） Gameplays Cool Times (So Good) - 舞力全开：活力派 References Site Navigation es:Cool Times (So Good)ru:Cool Times (So Good) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派